


Give me a chance...

by gingeroseBRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Children, Christmas Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, GingerRoseWeek2020, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Jealous Armitage Hux, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Relationship Problems, Rey & Rose Tico Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/gingeroseBRen
Summary: Hux  just waved it off, saying that he had proposed that the wedding would take place in a couple of months. The period was coming to an end, and there was still no wedding invitations.And the answer to the lingering question that haunted Hux: "why did Rose never tell me whether she wanted to get married  outright", it mean directly later.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give me a chance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/655480) by Jesephine Rivarez. 
  * A translation of [Give me a chance...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083174) by [Jesephine Rivarez (gingeroseBRen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeroseBRen/pseuds/Jesephine%20Rivarez). 



> Thank you very-very much, my beta [MgraHAnamcara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MgraHAnamcara) ❤️
> 
> This my fic was written in Russian for the GingerRose festival. The song that inspired me: Scorpions "Still loving you"

Armitage Hux and Rose Tico have been living together for five years, and everyone: neighbors and total strangers say what a wonderful couple they were.  
He picked her up in the evenings from work in his luxurious car. He would lean towards her for a kiss and a tender embrace before opening the car's front door for her. She, in turn, called him on her lunch break to tell him about her plans for dinner and for that night, and as well as a hundred other nice things.  
People would often see them together at various events: they were happy, smiling, never raising their voices at each other, it's like they're on a TV show "Perfect family relationships". But by Armitage's own definition their relationship couldn’t be called a family…

At the law firm, fellow colleagues often whispered to each other and asked Hux why he and his girl friend weren’t married yet. It's an interesting question, because everyone knew how serious Armitage was about formalising their relationship status by putting their names, Hux and Tico’s names, together on paper.

Hux just waved it off, saying that he had proposed that the wedding would take place in a couple of months. The period was coming to an end, and there was still no wedding invitations. 

And the answer to the lingering question that haunted Hux: "why did Rose never tell me whether she wanted to get married outright", it mean directly later.

***

morning, 15 hours before Christmas

Something touched Hux's chin gently, and Armitage opened his eyes to see the reason for his early awakening. Rose smiled faintly at the flutter of ginger lashes, and was about to move her palm in embarrassment, but Armitage caught her palm before she could remove it completely and put it back on his cheek, covering it with his own palm. He sighed softly, closing his eyes again.

"I didn't want to wake you up, but in any case , the phone will ring in five minutes and we'll still have to get up," said Rose and bit her lower lip as she looked at the man across from her and carefully traced the outline of his left jutting cheekbone with her thumb.

"It was a lot better than waking up to a nasty alarm clock," Armitage snorted derisively and finally opening his eyes, hastily fighting off the remnants of sleep. "I have a lot of work to do today. I need to get it done as quickly as possible," he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, frowning for a few moments, and then the smile returned to his lips. "Do you remember that we’re going to a restaurant before we go to visit your family, doesn't it?"

"It's impossible to forget, because I chose the dress for this event for a month," Rose said happily, winking and leaning down to gently touch his lips with hers."Paige said it was wonderful, so I think you'll like it, too.

"Do you have any doubts?" 

"You don't have a choice," her smile widened. Hux raised himself on his elbow and reaching for her to leave a light kiss on her shoulder.

Rose was about to steal another kiss, and another one, but the phone rang with a horrendous tune to warn them both to hurry up with their morning conversations and exchange it for coffee and hot toast.

"The gadgets are playing against us". Tico tilted her head slightly, letting out a small, disappointed sigh as Hux turned to the phone on the nightstand to turn it off.

"If I didn't have those gadgets, I'd be unemployed". Armitage sat on the edge of the bed, quickly flipping through the messages that had appeared on the screen immediately after the alarm clock's banner disappeared. Rose moved closer behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest and kissing his neck. Hux finished reading the last message, noting that there were no urgent problems at work so far, just a couple of reminders about court cases that had been postponed indefinitely, and blocked the screen.

"I think we still have some time" Hux smiled slyly, noting the way the girl looked over his shoulder in response to his words, and turned to her in a half-turn.

In general, the morning passed without much difference from the previous days: a shower together, toast with jam, tea, coffee, and a few kisses before leaving.

"I'm already looking forward to this evening, and seeing this dress." Hux picked up several folders of documents from the table and leaned toward Rose. She straightened his tie, smoothed the collar of his coat, and smiled contentedly at the result of her efforts.

"Then don't be late. Good luck and…" Armitage gave Rose a kiss and he smiled when she frowned indignantly, more in jest than out of annoyance. It was an uncomplicated way of hurrying her through the farewells, one that Armitage Hux often used when he was already late.

***

14 hours before Christmas

Rose had the day off, and she intended to spend it preparing their apartment for Christmas. Finn and Poe had promised to help with the decorations, and Paige had volunteered to help with the cleaning. Rose was sure that everything would go just fine.

Because Armitage hadn’t called yet to say he was on his way home from work, they could finish cleaning before he arrived.

***

9 hours before Christmas

The cleaning was done, and Paige was making cookies for the entire team as a reward for their hard work and help. Poe ate the last of the pizza from the box and answered messages, silently nodding to the sound playing from the music column. 

Finn stayed in the room with Rose to complete the most important part of the preparation: the decoration of the Christmas tree. Rose had almost finished hanging the Christmas tree ornaments on her side and reached to hang one of the glittering glass balls on a distant branch. The only branch left unadorned. She stood on tiptoe, leaning forward on the edge of the chair, and in a moment her balance was lost. Finn managed to hold her just as the final touch was completed, and Tico felt herself falling. Miraculously without dropping the Christmas tree.

Rose smiled sheepishly and was about to say something like an apology for her carelessness, but the words remained unspoken.

Over the loud music, no one heard the sound of the door opening: Hux was standing on the threshold of the room, and the emotions on his face were unreadable.  
Rose's smile faded. Tico was no longer standing on the chair, she had no ornaments in her hands, and there was no fear of falling on her face, so from the outside Hux might had thought that Finn was hugging her, holding her in his arms. As if they had kissed a moment ago. Tico was trying to pull hastily away from Finn, who was still holding her and talking in a low voice. He still didn't notice Armitage because his back was turned, but Tico could see him clearly. She knew well enough what was going to happen now; she had learned to read everything behind Armitage’s impenetrable mask.She knew a pain best. And it was easy to guess what a man who thought he had been betrayed would say…


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very-very much, my beta [MgraHAnamcara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MgraHAnamcara) ❤️ Forgive me,please, for my many mistakes and thank you for helping me. I'm very grateful toyou for this.

The music wasn't getting any quieter, but in that moment it was sounding so irritatingly loud and out of place. Tico couldn't help thinking that she shouldn't have made the preparations with friends. She could have done a better job of cleaning up on her own, and then she could have invited friends over for a pie. She could have submitted to each other finally. As it should be. Not the way it happened.   
However, Hux had come home early and suddenly everything wasn’t going her way. Rose should taken more things into consideration, should have guessed that something like this would happen. It would have been perfect. For Rose, it wasn’t as she had planned. If only she had asked Paige to help out. 

Hux had put the flower down carefully on the table, had taken off his jacket, had loosened his tie and looked at Rose wearily, walking closer to her. Tico had pulled away from Finn, pushing him away, and her face warned him to turn around. The right words persistently didn't want to get into her head, because any phrase began with the excuse "this is not what it seems." It was stupid to the point of insanity. As if something "like this" would actually happen. 

"I had asked them to help me…" 

"Get out of my house!"

"This is Finn, me and Paige's friend. He’s just a friend.

"I said get out, bastard!"

Rose was looking imploringly at Armitage, however he ignored her. He seemed determined and mad and he didn't care about the warnings.   
Finn grinned smugly and decided to mock Hux. He reached for Rose again to hug her, but she waved him away. 

"Want me to leave? Try to make me!" Finn came close to Armitage chin high ,showing disdain. And to show that he wasn't going to leave just like that, he shoved Hux’s shoulder towards the door, confident that such a bravado would be followed by a blow.

"I'll call the police if you don't leave," Hux said through gritted teeth, unmoving. The initial urge to knock this squirt down and to fight honestly disappeared behind the thought that Rose would be immensely upset by the ruined Christmas, because she would be forced to treat him…. She would have to treat him, Hux, or this her "crony". Hux couldn't allow such an outcome.

"Are you kidding? The police?", the music faded, and Rose thought she heard footsteps coming from the kitchen."Hey, Poe, there's a smart Alec, who's going to call the police. Maybe you can help him get by without calling, because right now, he's going to need a phone to call a meat wagon", he kept his mocking gaze on Armitage, once more pushed him toward the door for effect.

"Finn, please calm down!" Rose's exclamation had merged with Demeron's, and Po entered the room just as Armitage had dismissed his mental warnings and struck out. 

His knuckles had given a dull ache, but Finn didn't budge. Hux had drawn a long breath, preparing to either dodge or receive a retaliatory blow, however there was no response. 

"Cool down, Finn, don't ruin him. I'll handle it myself", Poe stood at Finn's left hand, while Finn looked as if Hux's blow had done no damage. It had been very blow.  
Rose had already sunk into the ground in shame: she should have given some explanation, and not come to blows. This had been her and Armitage's personal problem, a wall of tension between them. And they must overcome this themselves.   
Rose knew the reason for his behavior. The reason why she didn't want to make any binding promises to him… 

"I'm Poe Dameron." He had took out his badge, showing it to Hux, who seemed as unimpressed by what he had heard as by what he had seen. "We really came to help her with the preparation of all this. You got it, dude? There is no catch in this. Is that clear?". 

"If bothering my ... girlfriend is considered a help, I would prefer to decline such a gift from you". Armitage was still in a fighting mood, determined to deal with everything exactly as he originally wanted.

Even if Rose didn’t treat him after this, he wouldn’t care. He would not allow some left-wing "friend" to flirt with Rose like this in secret from him. What if he was late and found them doing something "interesting" in the be room, or on the floor of this room? It's impossible that he will allow such a development of events. This cheeky guy didn’t need to intimidate him with the police, damn it. Just because he couldn’t hit this "friend" properly didn’t mean he was weak. He could stand up for himself, defend his honor and protect Rose… 

"He didn't molest her, Armitage. Take it easy! You both need to cool off". Paige's confident voice came from behind Hux. Paige was only person in the room, other than Rose, who he could have listened to. Even Hux heeded her. "Guys, we're leaving. I think sister will figure it out for herself and explain it better than us. We, in turn, will forget this misunderstanding. Understand?" she passed one of the cans of beer to Poe and pointed to the door."Let's. Forward." 

Demeron had shrugged indifferently, accepting the handout, and showed it to Finn.

"I think it's a good tactic. Rose, thank you for the pizza and the opportunity to feel like part of some cool party, like in the good old days" he said cheekily and saluted her at Armitage again. "I hope we get a chance to talk properly, buddy". 

Hux didn't answer, didn't even look at Dameron when he walked away. Despite this Poe was not offended by this behavior and left the room after Paige.  
Finn looked unkind at Hux, but stepped back and made a general decision. Although he desperately wanted to continue in the form of broken noses, bruised cheekbones and other delights of street fights. If only the opponent was worth the effort.

Rose had escorted them all to the door, then thanked Paige and boys for their help. After what had happened, the words of gratitude seemed artificial, false, as if she just needed to say them, and not because she sincerely wanted to thank her friends for spending so much personal time on her and organizing it all. Paige wished her luck and asked her not to worry in advance, that things will be fine and they will enjoy their holiday. Rose had closed the door, looking sadly at the receding figures, and went into the room with slow, quiet steps, approaching Armitage from behind. He continued to stand in the same place, looking straight ahead, as if what had happened a few minutes earlier had shaken him too much to forget so soon. As if something really bad had happened.

Rose gently hugged him from behind.

"Hey, you don't have to be jealous of every man who pays attention to me. Especially if it's one of my friends…" 

"Friends don't do that" Hux said it low and dry, making Rose uneasy.  
It was probably worse than she'd thought.

"I asked Paige and the boys to help me get everything ready for the party. I wanted to surprise you." That excuse again and again started with the wrong one. However Rose honestly didn't want to think that Armitage would find fault with her words now. And yet it seems so. Should she choose her words more carefully? Why can’t they just talk calmly and let her explain what was really going on.

"If you call it a surprise that I found you with this unpleasant sort…" 

"I could have fallen off that damn chair if he hadn't held me up!" Rose had pulled back, turned Armitage to face her and looked into his eyes. "I lost my balance, do you understand me?! He was helping me! He wouldn't let me end up in a hospital bed. The least you can do isn't look for some hidden meaning behind every action!

She saw a flicker of fright in Hux's eyes, unable to hide it behind a mask of quiet anger at the incident. However she didn't let him say anything in response to this accusation. "I understood your jealousy when other men took an interest in me. Yes, it was unpleasant for me, too, so I didn't blame you for it, except now , it can’t go on with you like this! I know, of course, you might not believe me, but it's true. There is nothing between us! And if you don't trust me enough to think that I might have kissed someone without you knowing it, maybe you also think that I don't love you?! You think I'm using you?

"Is it true?!" he stared at her in despair, as if Rose had just uttered a terrible guess that really haunted him.

"What?"Tico stared at him, shocked, ready to burst into tears at this unjust suspicion.

"Even now, instead of supporting me and getting him out of the house, you just…" 

"I didn't think you'd be here so early! Paige and I wanted to spend some time with friends we hadn't seen in a long time. And then you would come and I would introduce them to you. Maybe I should have told you first that Finn…

"Did you see the way he looked at you! Rose, it's just that friends don't look like that, even if you haven't seen each other in years" he had tried to take her hand, but she dodged him.

"So people can't even look at me anymore? Oh, God, Hux, when will it end?" she had turned away and went to the chair. "I sometimes wonder how you let me go to work, there are also men there. And they're watching too. Imagine, they have eyes. Eyes to see."

"But your parents are there, they can…" 

"They'd say you were crazy, if they knew how you react to anyone who compliments me!" Rose tried not to raise her voice, so that the neighbors wouldn't inadvertently witness their quarrel, but it was simply impossible to say such things in a calm tone. Tico had already wished a hundred times that she had told him everything before, but had waited until the last moment, hoping that it was just a temporary obsession, that it would pass. However Hux was possessive to the core, and every damn time she was more sure of it. Usually, when Armitage had noticed any courtesy from a man, he would calmly but seriously declare that someone had stared at her for too long, that someone had smiled at her twice, and she shouldn't have smiled back. Fortunately, he did not like public scandals too much, so he said all this at home, where no one but rose could hear him. Nevertheless the fact remained. And each time, Tico casually waved her hand, reassuring him that it was just his imagination.

"I'm just concerned for your safety," — he finally had simmered down and walked over to her."You don't know what's in each of their minds, Rose, you can't even imagine how much…" 

"Sometimes your concern goes beyond reason! Most of those who you suspect of something, normal adequate people." 

"That's what you think, because you don't know people well! You judge everyone by yourself", he crouched down in front of her, making it easier to look into her eyes, but Rose kept looking away.

"Even so, trust me, I can take care of myself if I have to. But that's not what we're talking about right now. We discussed a specific situation," she finally had met his gaze, and he frowned at the urgency in her eyes. "Finn wasn't trying to do anything wrong. Besides, we weren't alone. Notwithstanding you made a real scandal out of what happened. And I don't need these excuses about protection. You can just say you don't trust me. Although I've never given you any reason to doubt it…"

"That's not what I meant…" 

"You said you weren't sure I loved you anymore, that's what you said!" Rose got to her feet to leave, but Hux tried to hold her by the shoulder. She had shrugged off his hand and headed for the door. " There's one more important thing I wanted to tell you today, but now it doesn't seem like a good idea. Because I'm already afraid of your reaction to it." Armitage tried to stop her, but she dodged again, grabbing a light coat from the rack.

"Stop, Rose! I am guilty, I admit it, but I still think, that you shouldn't trust people" he gripped the collar of his coat, preventing her from putting it on. He tried to hold her hand.

"I'm not going to talk about it anymore, Hux" the voice had trailed off and Tico let go of her coat as she opened the door. "Yet, I want you to know that Finn must be the last person you can be jealous of". 

"Still not convincing. I still hate him with all my heart", his fingers tightened, holding her in place, not allowing her to cross the threshold.

"Absurdly! He's gay, okay. He and Poe are together" she tried to pull away again several times, but the grip was too strong.

"I don't care who is he. It doesn't matter… You… you can't just leave, not now, Rose…

"Release me. I'm not your property!" she looked at him with hatred. He still held her, ignoring her words. 

"Don't go, please", — she knew all too well that this was only a temporary indulgence. He would talk her into it now, and then it would happen again, boil over again, and she would tell him everything in double measure. Only then will she express herself in a harsher form.   
"I'm ready to talk about it calmly" - lies. Rose wasn't going to listen to him anymore.

"You're hurting me, Hux, let me go!"

"You can't leave!" 

It was a stinging slap that made his ears ring and his cheek burn. Hux had released his grip, and Tico run out into the street.


	3. Chapter 3

It was uncomfortably cold outside. Rose realized too late that to run out of the house like this was not only reckless, but also infinitely stupid. In her position. However in those first minutes, such an action seemed to her the most certain, the only one possible and real. To run out quickly, before he could coax her again, reassure her, and promise her that this would not happen again. So quickly that she wouldn’t change her mind and accuse herself of being unreasonable, that he was right, and that all his actions were just a concern.

She was already beginning to think about it. Nonetheless there was no point in retreating. Too many conflicting thoughts.

And yet, now that she was far enough from the house, ignoring the biting cold as she walked, the realization of the absurdity of her situation hit her, because to leave without a phone, without keys to the house, without a coat wearing only shoes and a light cardigan over her dress: the height of insanity.

She had thought of going to her parents' house, but that was where Hux would look for her first. To look for her he surely would, this was certain. The path to her parents' house was also closed also because they would have to be told everything, be given an explanation, and they’d try to soften the situation somehow. After all, they would have known from the sight of her that everything was far from all right. Rose didn't think they should worry about that. It was about her and Armitage, and no one else could figure it out. She had to find a compromise… 

After her parents, of course, Hux would go to Paige. She could brainwash him, which Rose didn't want at all, because it wouldn't help. He would listen to her, tell her that he had done nothing wrong, and leave. Because it was difficult for him to see from the outside what his outbursts of jealousy looked like.

She didn't dare hide at Finn's or Poe's house. There was no need to confirm Armitage's baseless suspicions. Furthermore she herself would have felt extremely uncomfortable, embarrassing her friends with her presence.   
And there was no one else to go to. However, wandering further along the cold street was madness.

If she went home right away, nothing would change, Hux wouldn't change, and he wouldn't even be able to figure out what he'd done wrong. He would only tell her that she needed to stop reacting so nervously to everything, give her a hug, suggest that they go to a restaurant a little earlier than planned. She smiled ruefully, thinking that he would probably never understand that the problem was his excessive jealousy, his unlimited possessiveness was unfair to her. Aside from this vice, she didn't see a single flaw in his behavior, he was perfect for her.

Her regrets warred with her fear: his behavior could be unpredictable. What if his resentment at what he saw had gone too far? She should have left before he did something he would regret.

However, could he have hurt her? Was the mind clouded enough by blind jealousy?... What if he could? Rose didn't want to be an experiment anyway.

There were a lot of questions, but no answers at all. However, running constantly from the problems was also impossible. No matter how scary it was, and no matter how much she would not want to ruin such a fragile happiness.

Rose’s sight stopped at the clothing in the window to her left. So small. Tico carefully placed her hand on the clear glass, running her fingers slowly, as if smoothing out the fabric. Perhaps, she was right not to tell him. After Hux's careless words about his doubts, she was sure he would say… something she didn't want to hear at all. And she would have said something to match his tone. Something that would cause him immense pain through venomous and malicious words. It would hurt for her too. Even then he would have forgiven her, believed in the sincerity of her words, and probably would have been happy.

Later, it would have been Hell. This event would bind her to him more firmly than a marriage bond. He wouldn't let her take a step, he'd lock her in, shut her off from everyone. His excessive concern would have killed her. Rose didn't want to be a bird in a golden cage, didn't want to feel like a thing he had control over. She needed a little freedom. 

Rose couldn't stop looking at the pretty things, imagining how wonderful it would be if only everything turned out the way she wanted. They would have finished their preparations, sat down to wait, Armitage would have come, and she would have told everyone this joyful news. After all, initially she really wanted to tell him, despite her fear. Because she was sure he would have been as happy as Paige was for her. In truth, Hux is really good, he is kind, sensitive, attentive, and Rose honestly loves him with all her heart, but sometimes he becomes simply unbearably. And the last time those sometimes were becoming more and more frequent in their lives. And yet. He would have been glad, he hadn't had the courage to make his unpleasant guess perhaps, because he had seen Paige's eyes, maybe this guess wouldn’t have come to his mind at all, if things had turned out a little differently. And everyone would be happy, it would be the most beautiful Christmas of her life… 

"I like this store too" , Rose turned to stare at the couple who had approached her. The unknown woman was talking to Tico, not to the man who accompanied her.

"Yeah, there are very good things", Rose smiled out of the corner of her mouth. 

" Alas, now everything is closed, and can’t even go in and have a look…"

" That's right!" the unknown woman had smiled brightly and looked Rose up and down. She suddenly clasped her hands. “You look like you've been kicked out of the house. You might catch a cold,” she had turned to the man, pulled off his jacket and draped it over Rose's shoulders. Tico didn't even have time to refuse: the warmth of someone else's clothes was a real salvation.

“Come with us”, the unidentified woman reached out. “I’m Rey, and this is Ben. And we're in a hurry for Christmas dinner. Come on, we just were looking for a new and interesting person to talk to,” she smiled even wider, looking at Rose hopefully.

“I think I can ruin your holiday with my presence”, Tico had smiled sheepishly and took the proffered hand. “I’m Rose”.

"Nonsense, no one spoils dinner better than my husband Ben when he sees his uncle and father, so don't worry”.

The man looked up from studying his mobile phone, where he was hastily typing messages, and gave her a discontented look but without malice.

Rose looked at him and Rey carefully, trying to decide whether to be wary of them or accept their offer. Of course, being without a phone and being able to tell where she is, it was very risky to go anywhere, but something made Tico feel that she shouldn't be afraid. She knew this area like the back of her hand and could find her way home in case of trouble. Besides, Rey didn't look like a person capable of anything mean.

Hux's voice rang through her thoughts.

 _“You put too much trust in other people, Rose”._

_"Well, maybe…”_

Perhaps, this may be a terrible mistake. Perhaps, these guys aren't as easy as they look. However Tico decided that she would regret it later. Not now. So far, her new acquaintance seemed like a great opportunity to switch from their problems to someone else's happy life, finally, to talk quietly with someone. To feel herself completely free.

Anyway…

She thought bitterly that it would be have been better to be in the company of these two fine people with Armitage than to be alone. More secure. Maybe that would have been more fun? If he had noticed that this strange Ben didn't even look at her, and she didn't look at him, because she was busy contemplating Rey's interesting coat, would Hux have found their company quite attractive? He would have made a joke, and they would have laughed together at his witticism… Still, it's too early to go back. 

She hadn’t made any decision yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much, my beta for your correcting and your valuable comments!))

A slap in the face was sobering. Hux had been standing with his hands braced on the doorframe for a while, trying to comprehend what happened. He'd hurt her just now. He had hurt her so much that she hit him for the first time. The first time she left. She left as if she'd intend never to come back. It was scary… enough that he was indignant and rushed in pursuit to talk to her.

Armitage sized up the ill-fated coat she had left him: she didn't think about the cold, didn't think about the fact that in the clothes she was clad in, it was easy to fall ill in this weather. It was just Rose’s style. His Rose. Rose who’s gone.

He ran after her, having already lost a few moments, maybe minutes, his state of mind in a kind of prostration because of what had happened and wanting to understand: why? Why is she gone? After all, she said that there was nothing between her and that guy, so what was it…

She was no longer on the street. And near the house, around the corner, just a little further down the street too. Armitage ran around the whole quarter, until his right side ached, he couldn't breathe, and his legs were just about to give way under him. However Tico wasn’t anywhere. It was like she got in a car and drove away. Unpleasant thoughts were taking turns, laughing at his naivety. What if this bastard had waited for her and put her into the car, what if he had her now, she needed help…or maybe he was right, and she was actually secretly dating that guy and didn't need any help. 

Armitage had been shivering and returned to the house, hung his coat on the rack and excitedly called Paige's number. The phone screen didn't respond to cold fingers, and it was annoying to the point of insanity. 

Hux had even already thought that he didn't need to call Rose’s sister. Maybe she was with that guy and she would never give her away for anything. It was easier to go to her himself and… catch her in the act? What was he going to achieve with this kind of surveillance? Did he really want to see with his own eyes that he was right? It was most probably masochism.

He dropped the call, sank wearily into a chair and held the phone in his hand. It was useless to call Rose: she wouldn't talk. To call her parents…

He had an idea to tell them what had happened. But Rose's last sentence never left his mind. Why would they think he was crazy?

Hux had changed his mind about calling Tico's family and was ready to continue the search on his own only to throw on his jacket and the coat over it first. 

He was already chilled to the bone. His plans were disrupted by mobile phone notifications. 

He'd completely forgotten that one of his colleagues had invited him to dinner with Rose that night, but Hux hadn't agreed. He said that he would think about it and maybe come, but he had intended to refuse. He had other plans for this evening. Armitage ran his fingers through his pocket, feeling for the velvet box. Well, perhaps all was lost for him now?... The moment had passed, and it wasn't worth trying to talk with Rose about it today. Now she would definitely say no. However he's not ready to hear that answer today. Not today.

Hux put down his phone and hurriedly pulled on his coat.

***

2 hours before Christmas 

Solo's house was quite comfortable. Although Tico didn't want to go inside for a long time, Rey practically dragged her to visit. Rose was immediately assigned a seat at the table, to the left of Rey, where she immediately sat down to a happy exclamation from the girl, who pushed a teapot across the table towards her. Tico poured herself a little and continued to ask her new friend about Rey’s difficult relationship with her boring husband. Why boring? Because he never reacted to her. When his jacket was taken away from him, when Rey introduced him, when they walked - all the time Tico and Rey were talking, Ben was grumbling under his breath, continuing to type messages on his phone and cursing every time he got an answer. He never smiled, never asked Rey anything.

Rey talked incessantly, finishing the cookies on her plate. Rose managed to taste a couple, in between conversations, and thought that she should definitely ask for a recipe. It was delicious as hell, and she wanted to share these cookies with Hux…He always adored them.

Rose slumped again, but Rey didn't seem to notice the change. Rey never asked Tico about the reason for her strange walk in rather unsuitable clothes for the weather, she did not even give Rose a word to say, and Tico was grateful for it. Rose wasn't sure she was ready to share her problems with anyone, especially someone she didn't know very well. Although, considering all that Rose had heard, she had the impression that they had known each other for ages. For a moment, she thought Rey might be her best friend.

They all were sitting in the great hall, waiting for Ben's mother and father who were supposed to bring their grandson. Tico was surprised when Rey mentioned the children: she thought Rey looked younger than herself. But she didn't say anything. She only glanced cautiously at Ben, who was still typing furiously on the phone, sitting on the sofa across the room.

“Sorry, I'm all about myself”. Rey poured herself a cup of tea and took a small sip. “I didn't even ask if you had any plans. Maybe you wanted to spend this holiday with someone else? You can call someone if you want. Ben's mother is very fond of guests”. Rey smiled and reached for a second plate of cookies.

Ben just growled again under his breath. Rose honestly didn't know if this was referring to her, or if he was angry at his interlocutor again, she frowned. Of course she could have invited Paige. At least call her, text her, tell her where she was, that she was all right. However if Hux had already called her, then she would have to explain what had happened… Rose wanted to be distracted and forget all about it.

“I think better not” she smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"You quarreled with someone, didn't you?"

Rose waved her hand absently and turned to Rey, her smile widening. Was it really that obvious? Was it written on her face? Did she say something wrong?

"It wasn't a quarrel, just a misunderstanding. It was rubbish.” Tico turned away, staring straight ahead at a large plate of some kind of pie. They were supposed to be sitting in a restaurant right now.

“I don't think that after some misunderstanding…”

“ It’s jealousy”. Rose said, still looking straight ahead. “ Constant, often unjustified excessive jealousy…”

“Oh, it’s a serious problem,” noted Rey, and Tico wanted to say back: ‘Yeah, well, like I don't know.’ But she didn't say anything. There was no need for outbursts of anger now.

“This is quite difficult to handle, so I don't think it's worth discussing…”

“Difficult, but possible!” Rey put a hand on Rose's shoulder. "You're in the right place. This is fate!” Tico turned her head, looking at Rey in surprise. Probably, now she will try to console and say that everything passes with time. However, Rose had waited long enough, tried so much…

"I'm serious”. Rey smiled reassuringly. "If you think Ben and I were so happy in the first place, you're very much mistaken. We had a similar problem”.

Rose's smile was sad. “Many people look happy from the outside, but in reality... behind this facade of pseudo-happiness, there is a compromise. Someone's desire to save this beautiful picture”.

“In the beginning, yes, but later…”

“And nothing changes later either!”

Rey flinched at the loud exclamation and pulled away.

“Everything stays the same! People don't change at the click of a finger, and as time has shown, they don't change at all. Not for the better”.

“Rose.” Rey touched her lightly on the shoulder.

“Look, I'm pretty good at this. If you tell me exactly what happened, I'll…”

“How can you help a person who doesn't want to change?! Who does not see his own flaw and thinks that he is acting solely for the good, cares about you, but in fact at one point this concern turns out to be too much. So much so that you find it hard to breathe! You can't calmly talk to your friends because you constantly catch a disapproving look that reads: Don't smile, be reserved, don't show too much attention. But I can't do this! I love him and my friends, they are all dear to me, and I want to be myself with them, but I have to limit myself to actions, to drive myself into the framework of the required behavior." Rose squeezed Rey's hand. “I feel terrible for telling you all this, but you must understand that I have tried to deal with it, however in vain…”

"I won't stop doing this until you tell me the reason for your refusal!" Ben's voice cut Tico off in mid — sentence, so she looked up at the man, startled.

"It's all right, disregard him," Rey said, pushing the tea toward Rose. "He's just angry that his work colleague refuses to join us for dinner tonight."

“So strange...I’m…”

“Hux is strange”. Tico almost choked. "In all the time Ben's been working with him, he's never accepted an invitation. But this is not important”. Rey watched Ben get to his feet and then turned back to Rose. “Back to the problem of jealousy…”

"I still don't think it's a good idea to discuss this topic right now,"Tico said, looking at Rey suspiciously, trying to guess if she knew that Rose and this ‘Hux’ knew each other, and that she was actually talking about him right now.

“Why not? As someone who has overcome this, I can…”

There was a noise in the hallway, and Rey shook her head.

“Probably, there are Ben's parents. Don’t worry, we'll continue our conversation in my room so they don't embarrass you." Rey got up from the table, extending her hand to Rose. "Come on, I'll also show you some useful books about it."

Tico stood up with a small smile. They crossed the hall, heading for the corridor to climb the stairs.

“I refuse to stay here! Bloody hell of a holiday is a waste of time!” Rose paused in the doorway, horrified. No,no,no, it was like some kind of nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. She couldn’t get rid of it, because the whole body is shackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. If you liked or disliked this, please let me know. Your opinion in any form is very important to me.


End file.
